Unstoppable
by SmileR5
Summary: Age doesn't matter when you love someone. Neither does looks, or height, or weight. However, when they're your teacher... that might matter. Their loves completely unstoppable, even when they think it is, it isn't. Why? Because when you have love like that, nothing matters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story (obviously). I know I already have one that's going, but this idea came to my head and its currently 3:31 AM. I just wanted to get this chapter (that I literally just wrote) up to see whether you guys liked it and wanted me to continue. So... I hope you like it! Oh, and this entire story is in Ally's POV. All of it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep... beep... beep... I groaned and rolled over to swipe across the screen on my phone to stop my alarm from going off. Why is my alarm going off at 6:30 you wonder? School.

Urghhhh. Just thinking about it makes me groan. I am not in the mood for school. Not today, not last year, not ever. Don't get me wrong, I always get above C's in my tests, but its just the 'talking to people' and the 'teacher speeches' that get me falling asleep.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, then after grabbing my phone. I have to call Trish to wake her up, _this_ is going to be fun.

I unlocked my phone and blinked twice at the sudden bright light shining in my face. After a few seconds, my eyes adjusted and I pressed on Trish's number. After three rings, she answered.

" _What_?"

"Morning to you too," I chucked.

She sighed. "Is it time?"

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Yep, and I'm coming to pick you up in an hour, so get your lazy ass outta bed."

I could hear her yawn on the other end of the phone. "Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up,"

I licked my lips, "Now, Trish." She always struggles to get up.

"I'm up, Ally," She told me. "And its only a one off because I hear that the new science teacher is h-o-t hot."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hot? Who told you this?"

"Demi," I could hear her moving around. "Apparently he asked her for directions to the school, like, last week during summer break."

"Yeah, but come on Trish," I walked into the bathroom speaking to her, "This is Demi, she thinks Erwin's good looking, and, well..." I couldn't find a word to describe him, but he is not hot.

Take my word for it.

"Eh, you're right. Maybe he isn't good looking. But we'll find out. See you soon, Ally."

"Yeah, bye."

I laughed at my best friend. She always loves having a hot teacher to hit on. I shook my head and smiled and I entered my toothbrush into my mouth, making the toothpaste foamy.

* * *

"Hey, Ally," The latina said to me as she got into my car.

I smiled, "Hey."

"Ready to see the hot new teacher?"

"What if he isn't even hot?"

She groaned, "You have no faith."

"So," I said. "You have no care for anything."

She huffed. "Yes I do."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I pulled into the Starbuck's parking lot. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Shopping. I have care for shopping." I laughed. "And beauty! I have care for beauty!"

I laughed at her as I got out the car, ignoring her go on about the things she cares about. Not that I'm rude, but I know she cares for nothing but herself, and sometimes me.

"A large vanilla latte please!" She called from the car.

"I know, I know," I smiled before walking into Starbucks.

I walked up to the counter and waited for someone to come and assist me. I must have dazed out, thinking about how crap school is going to be, because the lady who was serving me was waving her hand in front of me. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! Yeah, hey, sorry..." I chuckled.

She smiled, "Its okay. What do you want?"

"I would like two large vanilla latte's please."

"Sure," I smiled as she walked away.

I huffed as I looked at the time on my phone. 7:52. Today is going slow. I locked my phone and was about to put it in my pocket when I got a text. I looked at the name. Dez. I smiled and opened the message.

 ** _Am I the only one who feels like today is dragging?_**

 _Nope._

 ** _Oh, good. You at starbucks?_**

Yeah, and now i'm guessing you want a latte too.

 ** _Love you Ally._**

 _Yeah, yeah, love you too._

I smiled at the lady who just came back with my drinks. "Im really sorry, but can I have a caramel latte too?"

"Did a friend just text you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sorry," I dragged the sorry out as she tutted at me, smiling.

About a minute later, she returned. "Here you go. That'll be $9 please."

I handed her a $10 bill, and told her to keep the change. She smiled and nodded, so I grabbed the drinks and went to practically run out the shop because otherwise I knew I was going to drop someone's drink, and knowing my luck, it would be mine.

"Need help?"

I looked up at the person offering me a hand. I smiled. "That'd be great, thanks."

"So, either you're really thirsty, or you have friends that these are for too."

" _Nah_ ," I stated sarcastically. "I'm going to drink them _all_ to myself."

He stared at me with an eyebrow raised. I shook my head and stopped at my car, turning to look at him. "Sorry, I'm really tired and I'm really sarcastic early in the morning."

He chuckled, "It's cool."

I nodded and pursed my lips, "Well, thanks for helping me. Carrying three large drinks with tiny hands is actually quite hard."

I took the drink from him, and when I did, our hands accidently touched, and call this weird 'Its all in your head' stuff, but he must have felt the shocks too because he looked straight up at me.

He cleared his throat then smiled. "Your welcome."

We stood there like statues for a solid fifteen seconds before I looked him in the eye, staring at the chocolate orbs he had with flecks of gold. "Well, I'll probably see you around."

"Yeah, totally."

I nodded and smiled before getting in my car.

"What was that?"

I jumped. "Shit, I forgot you were here for a second then."

"Thanks, that's real nice."

"Oh, shut up." I handed her the drinks and smiled as I pulled away from Starbucks and drove to school.

* * *

"What's wrong with Ally?"

"She had some weird meeting with a blonde boy at Starbucks, I dunno, she never told me."

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, i'm right here."

"Does she normally smile for this long?"

"Well, yeah," Trish said, "She's Ally. But does she ever smile that wide?"

"Erm..." The red-headed boy drifted of. "No. Never."

"Guys," I laughed, "I'm right here and I'm fine. Now, come on, our first lesson is chemistry, and even though I hate school sometimes, I would like to _not_ be late on my first day back."

"Fine," They both groaned in unison.

We walked into the classroom and sat down in our usual seats. Mine in the first row, dead centre. I didn't even pay attention to what was going on around me, and any one who said hello to me got a smile and a nod.

I wasn't popular, no one was in my school. It was just a 'everyone knows everyone' situation, and if you was a cheerleader, good for you. A jock? Good for you, you know?

"Hello, everyone. As you can see I'm the new teacher and I'll be your teacher for the next year until you graduate."

"Hey, Ally?"

I looked at Trish, "Yeah?"

"Isn't that the guy you was speaking to earlier?

I looked forwards and my eyes widened. He looked up and locked eyes with me, about to say something, but it wasn't to do with chemistry.

" _Shit_."

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated, my lovelies! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are literally the best, I had 6 reviews on the first chapter! I'm glad you like the story so far! Also, I have seen those who have reviewed, but for some reason its only showing 3 at the moment, but im sure all your lovely comment will appear soon!**

 **Anyway, another chapter! Yes I know its unusual for me, but don't get used to the quick updates, its just lucky for me that school didn't hand me a ton of homework today.**

 **So, yeah, hope you like chapter 2, and don't forget to tell me what'cha think! Lets see if we can beat 6 reviews ;).**

* * *

Everyone looked at me confused. I just shrugged my shoulders at them. How was I meant to know the person who helped me to my car from Starbucks, which was, like, ten seconds away from each other, was going to be our chemistry teacher!

I looked at Trish. "What the hell?" She mouthed to me.

I shrugged again and shook my head and looked back to the teacher.

"Anyway, as I was saying," He continued, "I'm Mr. Moon, and I will be your teacher until you graduate."

The lesson was just learning the basic's of chemistry. What chemical's there was, what you get when you mix them, how to change the formula, and so on. It was things I already knew.

So, to put it short, the lesson was dragging.

"Pssttt," I heard from beside me. I looked towards Trish and raised an eyebrow.

"He's hot, Ally," She whispered, "And you've already met him! You can soooo have this one." She smirked.

I snorted. "Yeah, thanks."

"Im serious," I rolled my eyes at her, "He already has this weird teacher-thing for you, and you'll find out soon that its so wrong but feels so right."

I smiled and looked towards my textbook, "Shut up,"

"That will conclude today's lesson," Mr. Moon finished with.

Everyone got up grabbing their bags, then left ready for second period. As I walked past his desk, he looked at me and I could see the smile slightly. I shook my head and smiled too. It gave me a weird feeling inside.

This has _got_ to be wrong.

"What have we got next?" Dez asked as he and Trish walked out of the classroom.

I looked at the timetable that was sent to me via email on my phone. "English,"

Trish groaned. "Aw man, and I'm not in your class!"

"Wait what?" We both looked at Dez. "Why are we not in Ally's class?"

"She's in AP English, dumbass."

"Trish, be nice to Dez," I rolled my eyes at her.

I huffed, "Well, I guess i'll see you at the lockers after second period?"

"Yeah," They both moaned as they walked off.

I shook my head, "They're perfect for each other."

* * *

I walked into the classroom and sat down, yet again, front and centre. Mr. William's always has me at the front because he says it's 'too painful to hear someone come out with gibberish whilst reading a text or poem'. Personally, I think those dumbass' should be moved out of AP English, but that's just my opinion, what do I know.

I pulled out my phone and saw that both Trish and Dez have text me in the group chat we have. Lame, yes, we all know, but it keeps us up to date on everything.

 **Ally, class is so boring without you.**

 _ **Yeah, Ally, get your smartass back in down here now. Turn dumb.**_

As you could already tell, that last one was from Trish. She has a certain way with words no one will understand.

"Morning everyone, I'm your new teacher until you graduate. My names," I was dreading what was going to come next. I closed my eyes, "Mr. Moon."

"You have got to be kidding."

I sighed and opened them, looking at him yet again. He looked back at me eyes wide for a second, then shook his head and smiled a little.

"I have no idea what you have been learning since you started Marino High, but I'm going to start off with a debate," He said.

"On what?"

He looked at me and smiled slightly, "Romeo and Juliet."

I rolled my eyes. "Really?"

"What, you don't like it?"

I laughed, "Its not like I don't like it, Sir, but it was kind of predictable. Everyone knows that a predictable story is boring to read,"

He shook his head and leaned against his desk. "Are you sure, Miss..."

"Dawson,"

"Dawson," He smiled. "I'm pretty sure that everyone loves to be able to guess what is going to happen, because then once they read what happened, and its the same as what they predicted, they become happy and proud of themselves."

"True, _but_ ," I fought back, "What if, say, there was a story where to character's were perfect for each other, and they were meant to be, yet it turned out that they _didn't_ end up happily ever after? What if, everything got turned upside down, and even though their love was too powerful and never broke, they ended up leaving each other forever, making them both depressed."

The class was silent for a moment, until Mr. Moon spoke up, "Well, Miss Dawson, that is a story I would like to change, because everyone knows that if the characters were meant to be, even in the end they'll be together - they'll find away. Therefore, the book of which you just described to me, it hasn't ended - it was just the beginning."

I licked my teeth and looked down at my desk smiling. Why did that feel so intimate? Like we was near enough having freakin' sex through words.

Oh shit, my legs have gone weak.

Finally, the bell rang through the classroom and I packed my things, ready to leave. Until..

"Miss Dawson,"

I turned to look at him. "Ally, my name is Ally."

He smiled, "Well Ally, can we just be cool with what happened this morning? I mean, you looked a lot older than you are..."

I smiled, "Its fine. You were being a gentlemen, but, would you have not helped me if you knew I was a student?"

"Um," He smirked, "Yeah, I think I would have. Seeing you struggle was pretty funny, but I knew that one of those drinks were going to fall in the end."

"Ha-Ha," I deadpanned. "Well, anyway, thanks for the lesson."

"No problem, and don't forget, Ally, we're all cool now, yeah? First period was pretty awkward."

I snorted, "Awkward? It was more than awkward. Everyone asked me if we had a one-night fling, considering you don't look that old either..."

"Im 21,"

My eyes went wide, "How are you a teacher?!"

He smirked, "Im a smartass, basically. Graduated from university early."

I licked my lips and stared with disbelief, "Hot and super smart? Your girlfriend has got to be pretty lucky, dude."

He smirked at me, "She will be."

I nodded and looked at my phone, seeing Trish and Dez were wondering where I was.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, sir,"

"Austin,"

I looked at him and smiled, "Austin."

* * *

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think! Lets see if we can beat 6 reviews, yeah? :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beautiful people, how are you all? Thankyou so so so so much for the reviews, you guys literally rock!**

 **Annddd, all your wonderful words have inspired me to write todays chapter. I wasn't in the mood, but I just love you all too much!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I woke up around seven-ish this morning because my alarm went off late, so instead of me calling Trish, _she_ called _me_. I know, weird, right?

The conversation consisted of the usual 'you up', 'yeah, im up', 'now' words somewhere

Anyway, I did the usual. Brushed my teeth, put on my makeup, curled my hair, got dressed, blah blah blah. I decided to wear my low, white converse today, with black high wasted jeans, a grey turtle-neck top (tucked in) and my leather jacket, just because it was a little colder.

Is it me or does everyone else only enjoy the cold because its Christmas season, then hate it afterwards? I do.

I rolled my eyes at myself as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

I looked at my mum as I popped a grape in my mouth. "Was that work?"

She nodded, "Yeah, they want me to drive to Reynolds now to do some work at court up there. Since my last client won the case,"

"With your amazing help," I commented,

She smiled, "True, but since we won the case, they want me to sign a few things."

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "They want you to drive for over seven hours, just to sign some papers? That's ridiculous."

"I know, honey," She grabbed her bag and walked around to me, "But I will be back tonight for dinner, what're you cooking?"

I shrugged. "Probably toast."

"Ha-ha,"

I smiled as she kissed my head, "Whatever it is, im sure it'll be great. See you tonight."

"Yeah, love you,"

"Love you too sweetie,"

I licked my lips before shouting one last time, "Call me when you're there."

I could see her roll her eyes. "I will, now goodbye." She chuckled as she closed the door.

I shook my head with a grin on my face as I grabbed my keys and left as well to go pick Trish up.

* * *

"Hey guys," Me and Trish stopped our conversation once we heard the red-heads voice.

"What's up," I smiled.

"Hey bozo,"

Dez rolled his eyes, "Really, Trish? Do we _have_ to do this again?"

I looked between them both confused, "Do what?"

"Urghhh," Trish groaned. "He gave me some lecture on what to call him and what not to call him, but I didn't listen, its...whatever..."

I laughed, whereas Dez looked offended. "You weren't listening? S'pose i'll have to give you the speech again," He stated.

I laughed as Trish rolled her eyes and we began walking. "You cannot call me Bozo, loser, creepy, werdi- actually, I don't mind that one, freakishly-tall..." and it drifted off as we walked into chemistry.

I sat at my desk and pulled out my phone. I texted my mum reminded her to ring me when she got to Reynolds, because I knew she'd forget. I clicked the lock button and blew air out of my mouth, when my phone made a werid noise. I looked at the front screen, and it said the message I had tried to send to my mum, failed.

"What the hell?" I knitted my brows together.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at Trish, "My phone isn't sending messages to my mum,"

"Oh," She smiled, "Im sure its because she probably has no signal. She'll call you afterwards, Ally."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Im always right." After she said this, she did a hair flip which made me chuckle.

"Glad to see we're in a good mood this morning," Mr Moon said as he walked through the door, a grin on his face.

I smiled, "Like always, sir."

He chuckled, "Well, we're learning about alkane's and their formulas today."

I groaned just like everyone else.

"Hey, guys," He chuckled, "That boring teacher you had last year may have taught you, well, the boring way, but im going to teach you the fun way."

I snorted, "Nothing about alkanes is fun."

"We agree," There was mumbles throughout the classroom.

"Well then," He cleared his throat, "We'll see about that." He smirked.

Nearly forty minutes had past, and during the experiment, which was, actually, quite fun, and my mum still hadn't text me back.

"Waiting for your boyfriend to text or something, Miss Dawson?"

I looked at him, "No, my mum." Concern was reeking from my voice.

He smiled and rubbed my top arm a little bit. "Im sure she's fine,"

I sighed, "I sure hope so."

"She will be," He smiled then looked at my experiment. "You know why you never found this fun?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Because you never created fun things."

He grabbed the conical flasks in my hands, with my hands still attached, and poured them together in the giant tube of green chemicals. I watched him with a smile as he carefully measured how much he put it.

And let me just say, his jawline is capital H-O-T hot.

"And then..." He looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Bang,"

The chemicals in the tube flew out and created little sparks of colours. I laughed as I watched them one by one slowly die out. I turned to look at Austin, who still had my hands in his, and realised he was really close to me.

I could feel my face flush red. He smiled and licked his lips. "Fun?"

I nodded.

"Mr Moon," Someone called. He and I backed away from each other as I look at Trish, who was smirking at me giving me kissy faces. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ally Dawson is needed at front desk."

He turned to look at me and smiled, "She may go to the front desk."

I nodded and took my googles off, then retrieved my things. Before walking out the classroom fully, I looked back and smiled at him.

He was right. That was fun.

I shook my head and continued walking to front desk, where two policemen stood. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"Are you Miss Dawson?"

I nodded, "I am."

They smiled slightly, "You may want to sit down."

I looked between the two of them, "W-what? Why? Whats going on?"

"Ally, dear, I think its best if you sit down,"

I shook my head. "I don't want to sit down. Tell me why you're here."

The lady spoke up, "We're really sorry, Miss, but your mother..."

"W-what? What's happened? Is she okay?"

The male policemen looked down and shook his head slightly. My breath hitched. "No..." I whispered.

"We're sorry, Miss Dawson, your mother... she was involved in an accident..."

I shook my head as tears pricked my eyes. "No, no..." I continued whispering.

"She died at impact..."

"No," I whispered. "No! You have it wrong!"

They shook their heads, "No miss, but we're very sorry for your loss, you'll get a letter through soon saying what is happening," They looked at me one last time, "We're sorry."

I stood there, continuously blinking, my breathe hitching, tears pricking my eyes.

Then it was like a pang to my heart, and a tear fell, "NO!" I screamed, falling to my knee's.

My body shook, tears continued falling like a waterfall, and I couldn't breathe.

 _My mum is dead._

* * *

"Hey, dude, could you like turn the music down? Some people are trying to sleep here!" I could barely hear the person from next door scream at me because, yes, the music was turned up very loud.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the bottle of vodka in my hands. Empty. Sighing, I wobbled tiredly downstairs to grab another. This time it was whisky. I swallowed. Fine by me.

I went to walk back upstairs, but as I reached the third stair, I turned to look at my living room. I stared at the sofa, where my mum loved to watch her drama shows. I walked into the living room and stared at the pictures.

The next thing I know the tears started again and I was throwing every picture you could find around the room, the flower vase got flung off of the table until, and the glasses everywhere got thrown and smashed. I threw the flowers all over the room, until I found the white roses.

My mums favourite.

I fell to the floor in a crying fit ripping the flours up.

There was a knock on the door, but I ignored it.

"Hey! Open up!"

I continued breathing heavily whilst will ripping the roses, "No, no, no, no!"

Another knock. "If you don't, I will!"

The music still played, my crying never stopped and my breath kept hitching.

"Hey, you-" The person, who had just let themselves into my house, stopped talking.

I looked at them. "W-what?" I stuttered my words as I took another sip of whisky.

"Ally? What the hell..." I recognised that voice, but I was too drunk to put a name to it.

"Oh my god..."

I shook my head and grabbed my hair and pulled it. "Stop..." I could hear my mothers voice.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!"

Then someone grabbed me, and pulled me onto their lap. I couldn't breathe. "Ally, Ally, its me, Austin," I looked up at him.

"Hey," He looked at me with concern.

A tear fell and I shook my head, "I c-can't.." I hiccupped.

"Ally, what happened?" He moved my hair our of my face as he held the back of my neck.

I looked at him again and swallowed, "My mum's dead..."

His eyes widened before he pulled me to his chest, hugging me. "Alls, im so so sorry," He rocked up back and forth, rubbing my back.

I new it was wrong that my teacher was hugging me right now, but im too drunk to care.

"It'll be okay, I promise," He kissed my forehead and continued to hold me close to his chest.

"I promise."

* * *

 **I know guys! I'm sad too! But I hope you liked it! Don't forget to give me your thoughts :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful peopleeee! How are we all? I know, I haven't updated in, like, forever, but my laptop broke and I had to take it back to apple and ...urgh.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

It had been six days since the incident with my mum. Her funeral was a lovely send off, and everyone was there... but I didn't like it. What teenager would? I haven't been to school since, and I've barely spoken.

I still live in the same house, just my aunts moved in now with my older cousin, Ella. I appreciate it, but when I want to get the moment out of my head, they keep asking me how I am, how I feel, if I need a therapist.

Which, yes, I probably do.

I swallowed. Just thinking about her makes it hard to breathe.

"You may leave guys," I heard.

I came back to reality as I grabbed me things and began walking to the door.

"Ally, do you have a minute?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to Mr. Moon.

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "Sure."

"You want us to wait outside?" Trish asked as she stood by the door with Dez.

I shook my head, "Nah, go."

They nodded and smiled softly at me before leaving.

Once they left I looked at Mr Moon and licked my lips. He smiled full heartedly. "Want to talk about it?"

Those five, simple words made the corners of my mouth twitch slightly. It wasn't a 'are you okay?' or 'How are you?' type of question. It was simple. It was basic.

It was comforting.

I looked him in the eye, "I don't - " I coughed because my voice was croaky. "I don't think I can..."

He got up and grabbed a chair and pulled it towards me, "Sit,"

I did as he said and looked at him while he sat behind his desk.

"Talk to me,"

I swallowed, "I can't promise you that I wont end up crying."

He chuckled, "It's okay to cry, Ally, its one way of getting it all out. As well as talking about it,"

I nodded and looked down, suddenly finding the bottom of the maroon sweater I was wearing interesting. "It's - It's just hard, you know? Like, no one gets it. No, im not okay, no I will not be fine. Everyone asks the same damn question, and im just sitting here like 'isn't it obvious?'"

He nodded, "I get it. Its like they can't physically see the pain you're in, and that you just want to be left alone, and enjoy the heart-break to yourself,"

"Exactly,"

"But that not a good idea." He looked me deep in the eyes. "Mourning by yourself, grieving... you have to load it all on someone, Ally, or it'll stick with you forever, and im pretty sure your mum would want to carry on pursuing whatever it is you love."

I looked at him. "But now... I have no one to grieve to. I always did to my mum. She was my rock, and now... I haven't got one."

He smiled at me. "Alls, you can come grieving to me whenever, im always here for you."

"Yeah," I looked down, "Are you sure you should say that? Because ever since what happened the night my - the night it happened-"

"I get it," He licked his lips, "To be honest, Alls, I know its wrong, I had to read the papers they give you before you become a teacher, but I can't hide the fact that I," He coughed and chuckled, "I feel something for you. I really do."

I smiled, sort of. "You'll get fired, Sir,"

"Austin,"

I nodded, "Austin."

He coughed, "Its the truth though. Im sorry I feel something for one of my-"

"Mr Moon?" Both our heads turned towards the door.

"Yes?"

"Your class is out hear waiting, should I send them in?"

He looked at me, then back at the teacher, "Actually, I'm having a extremely important talk to Miss Dawson here, could you please take them for cover?"

The lady smiled at him and nodded, "Sure, Mr Moon."

She closed the door and I chuckled slightly, "She has a crush on you,"

His eyes widened, "What?"

"Did you not see the mouth movements, or the hair flip?"

"Hair flip?" He chuckled.

I nodded, "The hair flip. You see, every boy loves a girl with a good hair flip,"

He pursed his lips in an amused way, "Oh really. And what's your famous hair flip then?"

I smirked, "You really want to see my hair flip?"

"I do."

"Fine."

I turned my head to the left, then swiftly to the right, and then after did my casual, yet sexy hair flip.

I then stopped and pouted towards him. "The famous hair flip."

"Wow, you're right,"

I smiled, "What with?"

"The hair flip does make boys fall head-over-heals..."

I looked down to try and hide the blush in my cheeks. "Austin, you're my teacher, as much as I would like to, we can't."

He lent over the desk and grabbed my hand, "Someway, I will find someway to make you see it's fine. I told you already, if people are meant to be, they'll find a way."

I chuckled, "That's the corniest thing I've ever heard!"

"True though."

My laughter died down and we just continued talking, and honestly? The weight on my shoulders about my mum lifted.

I chuckled at his last statement and started at him. "You're my new therapist, you know."

"Oh really?"

I leaned closer, so I was resting my elbows on his desk. "Yep."

"Why's that?"

I smiled at him as he leaned closer, "Because you made me feel better, you made me look at my mums death nicely, like im not grieving anymore, the weight has gone," I smiled.

He smiled back, "Ally, I will always be here for you. I know I just met you, but the connection..."

I didn't say anything, but just stared. I stared into his big, hazel orbs. They were beautiful.

Then the next thing I realised was that he was leaning in, and so was I.

And then our lips touched, and fireworks were going off.

I smiled into the kiss. Once we pulled apart, I looked down and blushed. He used his hands to pull my head back up.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I was super busy before the week off school, I was then super busy with school during the week off, and guess what? Im going back to school tomorrow and im going to be super busy again!**

 **So. Not. Fun.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Its super cheesy.**

* * *

"Hey, Ally?"

I looked towards my cousin, "Yeah?"

She smiled. "You look pretty."

"Thanks," I smiled her off as I walked down the stair's into my kitchen.

It's now been a whole month since my mum died. Don't get me wrong, im always going to wish she was still here, and im always going to be upset, but I feel like I can continue with my life now with no weight on my shoulders.

This is what my mum would have _wanted_ me to do. This is why she _is_ smiling at me looking down on me. She _was_ proud of me.

"Morning Ally," My aunt said to me.

"Morning," I replied back, then plopped a grape in my mouth.

She looked at me for a quick second before going back to cooking the pancakes, "You busy today?"

I shook my head, "Nah, not really. Im going to go shopping, because im in desperate need of new shoes, and then I might shop around for a bit, but after that I have nothing on the agenda."

"You and your shoes," She laughed at me.

"What?" I chuckled, "I need a pair of shoes to go with every outfit I have got!"

She shook her head. "Yeah, yeah..."

I finished eating the pancake she made me then grabbed my car keys and my bag. I was about to leave when I remembered I had left my phone on the bedside table.

"Urgh," I groaned and walked upstairs to retrieve my phone.

I had two messaged from Dez, six from Trish and two from Austin.

I looked at Dez's first.

 **What are you doing today?**

 **I need a study-buddy for the science exam.**

I laughed, and sent him a quick text back telling him that I would meet him at the school library tomorrow.

I then looked at Trish's messaged. They were mainly asking if I wanted to go out today, if I was okay because I didn't answer her, if I wanted a manicure... the usual. I thought about it for a second, and yeah a manicure does sound awesome, but I want me-time today.

After sending that text, I opened Austin's.

 **You busy today? I wanna do something.**

 **Allllllllyyyyyyy answer me i'm bored.**

I laughed. For a twenty-one year old, he is a lot like a child.

We had been going out for about two and a half weeks now, and they have been the best. He hasn't forced me to do anything, and we're going slow, because, _well_ , he's my _teacher_.

Anyway, he makes the relationship fun. I don't even _think_ about the fact that he is twenty-one and my teacher half the time, because when we go out we forget most things and just remember the important things.

So, to say the least, i'm really happy with him.

I walked out of the house and began walking to my car.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

I turned round to see Austin with a big grin on his face, walking across his front yard towards me.

 _Oh, yeah... He lives next door._

I smiled, "No, I was about to text you when I got in the car."

"Oh really?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Once he finally reached me, he held my hips and pulled me closer, "Well, goodmorning beautiful,"

I smiled, "Morning,"

We then shared a sweet kiss that sent my stomach doing circles. Once we pulled away I looked around to make sure no one was secretly spying on me.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if anyone is spying on us."

He chuckled, "Well, sorry to disappoint, but no one is."

I looked at him and shrugged, "Just in case."

"So, what are you doing today?"

"I was on my way to the mall, i'm in desperate need of shoes."

He acted shocked, "Ally Dawson in need of more shoes, how can that be?"

I stared at him, "Ha-ha. As a matter of fact, yes, I do need more shoes, and I also need another outfit for a party tomorrow night."

He raised a brow, "Which party?"

"Kyle's one. He has one every year for his stupid birthday."

"Why are you going if it's stupid?"

I licked lips and put my sunglasses on top of my head, "Trish is going..."

Realisation then dawned on him, "I take it Trish is a party animal."

I chucked, "You have _no_ idea. I have to make sure she gets home okay, plus Kyle says I'm the hottest girl in the year, so I _have_ to go."

I may have said that last part a little bit to sarcastically.

"You don't even want to go, do you?"

I looked up at Austin, "Too obvious?"

He nodded, "For me, yeah. Are you going to drink?"

I thought about it, then answered him, "I may have one, or two, but im not going to get drunk, I, uh, have a bad habit when im drunk..."

I looked towards the door of my house and swallowed.

Austin grabbed my hand and interlocked our finger's, "You were upset. You don't need to take that night too seriously, okay? Plus, I was there in the end."

I smiled and learned towards him, "My hero," I gave him a quick peck then pulled away.

"Let's go get you an outfit then,"

"Woah," I turned around and faced him, "What?"

He smiled, "For tomorrow, you need an outfit right?"

"Yeah, but im a big girl Austin, I can get one by myself."

He pouted, "Come on! Im bored, plus I'm your boyfriend and you're not going if I haven't approve of the outfit."

I just stayed there looking at him. "What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, its just that you just called yourself my boyfriend, and that's the first time I've heard in in a whole two and a half weeks."

He smiled and shrugged, and I chuckled before widening my eyes, "Oh no, you're not going to become that boyfriend are you?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What boyfriend?"

"The jealous, I-want-you-all-to-my-self type."

He bursted out laughing, "Nooooo, I just like to keep other boys grounded and to let them know your _mine_. Now come on," He squeezed my knee softly, "Lets go buy your some clothes!"

I shook my head and started the ignition.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined them again, "Anyway, what could be better than shopping with your boyfriend?"

* * *

" _Absolutely not_."

I groaned, "Whyyyyy?"

"Have you seen how much of your back shows?!"

"But can you see my boobs?"

"No, but - "

"Can you see my bum?"

"No, but the point - "

I laughed frustrated, "Then I don't see any problem's! Plus you have said no to, like, _every other outfit_!"

He looked at me and stood up off the chair, "Ally, baby, i'm not having you go to a party where another boy gets to _touch your_ _body_ , that's _my_ job."

I smiled sweetly to him, getting ready to manipulate him, "Aus, honey, no other boy will, okay? I wont let them touch me."

"But...but, what if they sneak up behind you?"

"Then, ill kick them in the balls, i'll be fine."

He huffed and went to sick back down, "I still disagree."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrows, "Do you want me to wear the blue one? With the low cut front? And the short shrots? Because then my backs not showing."

"No!"

I laughed, "Then its this one."

"Fine."

I pouted and went and sat on his knee, "You said you weren't going to be the jealous boyfriend type,"

He put his left hand on my bare back, "How many boyfriends have you had that haven't been the jealous type?"

"None."

"Exaclty."

"But your older..."

"Which means older men are going to find you attracted too, which is another reason to not go to this party!"

"Aus," I put my left hand on the side of his face, "Be quiet. I will be fine, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a quick chaste kiss. "Okay."

"Maybe okay will be our always," I smirked to him.

He made an 'o' shape with his mouth whilst trying to not smile, "Are you really quoting The Fault In Our Stars?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p' out.

He shook his head, "Your weird."

I nodded, "Extremely. Now lets go pay for these shoes and this piece of thin clothing,"

"Your evil," He narrowed his eyes at me.

I kissed him then jumped up. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... I know, im a horrible person... again... Im reaalllyyyy sorry I haven't updated, I've just been really busy with my science mocks and blah...**

 **I hope you really enjoy this chapter, i'll add loads of cheesy stuff as a sorry ;). Don't forget I LOVE your comments.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Trish, the music is _really_ loud." I moaned. I had been here two hours and I'm already so bored.

She rolled her eyes and continued dancing, "Come on Ally, its a party. The music is _meant_ to be loud!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Can't I just go?"

"No!" She exclaimed to me. "No you can't. I think the cute boy in the corner is about to come over soon and I can't be by myself when he does."

"Fine, but when he does come over, I'm leaving."

She held my shoulders and looked me in the eye, "Have a drink, breathe, and have fun. You're the most popularist girl in this room, and you're not even having fun."

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes playfully, "Okay, but to do that I need a drink."

"That's my girl!"

I shook my head and walked away to get a drink. I walked into the kitchen and looked left until I found the beverages. Coke, Vodka, Lemonade, Malibu, Sex on the beach, the list goes on...

I grabbed a plastic cup and poured myself some Coke and a little vodka. I downed the first one and made another for myself. Might as well have a decent drink.

I then felt a hand snake around my waist making me jump round to see who it is. Kyle.

"Hey Ally," He smiled.

I swallowed what I had in my mouth and smiled back, "Hey!"

"Liking the party?"

I pursed my lips, "Its alright."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You don't sound so certain. You always used to love my party's! What's happened?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "Just, I dunno, changing."

"Changing? You're the biggest party animal I know! Speaking off, is that your fifth drink?"

"Second."

"Second?! No!" He chuckled, "Down it and have another!"

"What - no, I really don't - okay then," I spoke until I was forced to down the drink I had.

Once I had finished I shook my head and blinked a few times. "Okay, Kyle, really that's - "

"Here - drink!"

"I don't rea - oka - " I was then forced to drink another. But, little did I know it was vodka straight.

 _Great._

I had finished that one and was feeling a little tipsy, I smiled, "That's enough!" I laughed.

"You sure?" Kyle smiled at me.

I nodded, "Yeah!"

"Party pooper," He pouted.

"Hey! I can still go like I used to, im just a c-changed woman," I slurred.

"Mmm, okay goodie-two-shoes." He paused beore smiling widly at me, "Can you still do body shots?"

I snorted, "Yes, but im not going to."

"Scardyyyyy cattttt," He sang.

I shook my head, "You're on." What am I thinking? I hate this guy.

"Bring it, Dawson."

I took off my top revealing my black and red lace bra. He wiggled his eyebrows and I felt sick, memories wanting to flood my brain. I shook my head and smiled.

"Ready?" I asked as I put the lemon in my mouth.

If I'm honest, I am drunk and I am only half aware of what is going on, but this is Kyle we are talking about. If I don't do it... Then... I shook my head.

He had finished the first, and then it was my turn, and then we just continued drinking until god knows when. Maybe he has changed.

* * *

" _Trishhhhh_ ," I walked over to her, my body falling over anything.

She looked at me and laughed, "Yeah?"

"H-has that cute boy, you know the o-one you was talking about over in the corner, you know," I hiccupped and laughed, then whispered to Trish continuing my sentence, "tried anything yet?"

She laughed, "Yes, Ally he has. How many drinks have you had?"

I grinned and smiled whilst shrugging my shoulders, almost falling over. Trish caught me though.

" _Woahhhhh_ , that was close," I giggled again.

"Okay, I think im going to be the one to look after you tonight."

" _Noooo_! Have f-fun with the cute boy from the corner, i'll - i'll be _fineeee_."

"No - Ally, I will - Where are you go - Come back!"

I stuck my tongue out at her as I exited the room and went to the front of the house. I looked on my phone to see the time, 12:04.

I hiccupped and dialled a number.

"Hey,"

I smiled and giggled, "Yo dude, wha'd up?"

"Ally?"

"Of course!" I shook my head.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and hiccupped again, "Yeah, I am just _fandy_."

He chuckled, "Do you mean 'dandy'?"

I laughed again, "Silly _meeee_ ,"

"How - how many drinks have you had?"

I went to answer, but before I could he continued talking, "Don't worry, where are you? Im coming to get you."

"I'm - I'm out the front of Kyle's, down," I hiccupped and laughed, "I can't stop hiccupping," I laughed.

"Ally, where does Kyle live?"

I shrugged and looked at a sign post, "I dunnooo, down some guy called Rotchers road,"

He chuckled, "Stay there, I will come and get you,"

"Oka- _Ally what are you doing out here all by yourself?"_

"Ally who is that?"

"Kyle! I h-haven't seen you in sooooo long, where have you been?"

He laughed, "You saw me two minutes ago upstairs Ally, what are you doing out here by yourself? Come back inside, we'll go somewhere to talk."

"Upstairs? Ally, who are you talking to?" I heard through my phone. I laughed at myself. "Austin! I forgot you was on the phone, y-you don't have-have to come get me, Kyle said I can stay!"

"Hell no, Alls! I'm coming. I'll be there soon, baby."

I giggled, "Baby, huh? I l-like th-that."

I heard him chuckle then hang up.

"Who was that? Austin is his name?"

I smirked, "If I tell you a secret, you - you can't say anything, o-okay?"

He leaned in closer to me and I hiccuped again, "Okay."

"I'm going-"

"To ask me out?" He jumped down my throat. "I know." He then smirked.

I shook my head, "No, silly! I'm saying that I-"

"Want a boyfriend? Gladly," he smirked devil and went to kiss me, but even with all this alcohol in me, I managed to dodge how it knocked sense into me and I realised everything he was saying.

i don't want to stay. He made me feel sick.

"No! Kyle, you said you wouldn't this time! You said you wouldn't look at me like that again!" I was screaming my throat burned as my lungs asked desperately for air.

Trish then came outside looking worried, "Ally, is everything okay?"

I shook my head furiously, "No! Kyle - he - _you_ -"

Memories from when Kyle used to force me to so things flashed back into my mind and I stumbled out onto the road. The horrible smirk he used to give me...

I could hear Trish shouting, "Ally come back! Look what you did Kyle, again! -Ally, there's a-"

Bright lights blurred my vision and I put my hands over my face and prepared for the pain, but then I heard the scratches of tires and the smell of burning rubber.

"Ally?"

I looked up, "A-Austin?"

"Get in the car, Ally. Come on."

I shook my head, "I c-can't. Everyone is watching."

He smiled, "No one can see me, I have a hoodie on, look,"

I looked up and his blonde hair was covered by his hood and his face all dark. The only source of light was the car loghts shining on the road.

He took my hand in his and lead me to the passenger side and helped me in.

Austin started the ignition back up and continued to drive home.

"So, how much did you drink?"

"A lot," I looked down at my hands.

I could feel his eyes on me. "Was that your fault?"

I then remembered the evil, mysterious looks I was receiving from Kyle when each drink I downed burnt the back of my throat. Another one...another one...

He drugged me.

"N-no." My voice cracked.

I swore to myself I wasn't going to get into this mess again - I promised my mum! I shook my head and looked outside. Never again.

Kyle is an asshole. ASS-HOLE.

"Ally?"

I didn't reply with words, just a simple, "Hmm?"

"Why won't you look at me?"

I looked into my lap again, but then Austin stopped and I realised we were home. He put his hand under my chin and raised my head so I was looki at him.

"Tell me why you won't look at me?"

"Because I'm afraid you'll look at me like Kyle used to." I swollowed the lump in my throat as a tear fell down my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Helloooooo beautiful people! I go back to school tomorrow, and I have more exams... but I promise you will get updates. In, something like 64 days, I finish school for the summer. That means I have six weeks off... FOR YOU! I'm going to write like crazy in them weeks, because in October, my family and I are going away for my birthday to Greece.**

 **Ah... This is by far one of my favourite chapters that I have ever written. At the end, im going to let your minds wander, because until the next chapter, you wont know anything...**

 **The last chapter was confusing right? Sorry, just part of the storyline...**

 **Hope you enjoy, and I love what you guys think!**

* * *

"Okay, guys, you can go now. Don't forget I need your papers next Wednesday!" Austin said.

I gathered my things and put them in my bag. It was Monday, and since the party Austin and I haven't spoke. He was confused, wanted answers that I couldn't answer properly, half because I was drunk, half because I wasn't in the right mind state and didn't want to at that time.

I sighed and began walking out of the class. I then heard a chair being pushed back and footsteps following behind me. I shrunk back and tried walking faster.

"Ally?"

I mentally hit myself in the face, before turning around with a half-hearted smile on my face. "Hmm?"

"Want to tell me why you have avoided me all weekend?"

I swallowed and diverted my gaze, " _Pfttt_ , avoiding you? W-what are you talking about?"

He came closer. "Really? Then why are you avoiding eye contact now? _Hm_?"

"I haven't been avoiding you," I looked down, still not looking him in the eye, "I have just been distant, because, _you_ _know_... _s_ tudying."

He crossed his arms and sighed, "We need to talk about what you said, Ally. You can avoid me, but not that."

I roll my eyes and look at him, "It was nothing, okay? I was drunk. Drunk people _say_ stupid things when. they're. _drunk_."

"Fine," Austin came closer to me and put both his hands on either side of my head. "But you can talk to me, okay? I really like you. Like, really, really like you. So much it scares me."

"Austin, I like you too, but... I don't know. I've been thinking a lot, and dating my teacher? We're going to get caught... I just..." I shake my head and hold my books tighter to my chest, "I can't jeopardize your job, my future of going to college an -"

"You won't! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't _care_ about this stupid job if it means I can be with you," He grabbed my hands.

"Austin.." I slowly release my hands from his grip and tightened them around my books again, "I have to go, second period is about to start,"

He nods his head and clears his throat. I smile half-heartidly and begin to walk out the room. I open the door and begin to step out.

"So that's it?"

I don't even turn to look at him, already knowing what he's about to ask. I cringe slightly, preparing for the question.

"Its over?"

I look up, feeling tears gloss over my eyes. I can't cry. I can not cry. I try clearing my throat to speak, but the lump remains. I then make the worst decision of my life.

I shut the door.

 _I. shut. the. stupid. door._

* * *

 _ **11:58am** : Ally, I understand you need time to process the fact that you're still in high school and were dating your teacher, but you wont need to worry. If anything did happen and someone was to find out... I would take full responsibility. I wouldn't do that do you._

 _ **12:17pm** : Ally, please..._

 _ **12:47pm** : Ally, don't end it like this, please..._

 _ **13:09pm** : Baby, I know I'm practically begging, but I need you..._

 _ **13:32pm** : I'm going to talk to Peter, your head, about my position as a teacher. I've wanted to do music anyway for a long time... If its the only way you'll be with me, i'll do it._

 _ **13:54pm** : Just thinking about us, how happy we was... God we sound like a married couple already, and we're not even arguing, haha. _

I sighed as I read the last text. We were at lunch now, and everyone is sitting round our table, happy as larry, then you get me. I really do regret walking away, I really do... but I can't get him arrested.

Fuck that would be worse than not seeing him.

I lock my phone and hold it in my hand, staring into space.

"Earth to Ally... hello?"

I blink quite a few times before focussing on Trish, "Huh?"

She chuckled, "You were day dreaming, probably about Mr. Moon,"

"Mr. Moon? Why would she... oh, my god, you're crushing on Mr. Moon!" Dez blurted.

"Sh!" I hit him on the arm. "If I tell you guys something, you cant tell anyone, pinky swear," They nodded.

I shook my head, "Like pinky swear-ribbon bows-from- _camp_ swear. I _mean_ it."

"You're dating Mr. Moon, I knew it!" Trish squealed.

I sighed, "Was, Trish. Past tense."

Dez knitted his eyebrows together, " _Was_? Why did you break up with him?"

"I... It..Because..."

"See!" He pointed at me, "You can't even confess why. If you don't have a reason, don't do it?"

"I do have a reason! He's my _teacher,_ Dez, what more evidence do you want?"

Trish shrugged, "Student's date their teachers all the time. Look at me and Jace, we may have broke up because he now teaches in another school, but we still dated, and half the school knew."

"I s'pose..."

"Annddddd," Dez continued, "He's not _that_ much older than you, he's what, twenty-five? -"

"Twenty-one,"

"What!"

I looked at them both. Their mouths hung open and the water from Trish's mouth was now all over the table. I smile politely at the people who looked at us.

"Trish!"

"What? You're telling me Mr. Moon Is only twenty-one, two- One, and you broke up with him?"

"How s he even a teacher?"

I smirked at Dez slightly, "He's smart, that's all..."

Trish shook her head, "Ally, you're a freaking lunatic! It's obvious you like him, and he clearly likes you, so - "

My phone buzzed, stopping her from continuing her sentence. I looked down at my phone on the table, it flashing showing me I had one new message.

"Is that him?" Trish asked.

I snapped my head up, "No."

She and Dez smirked, "It is.. why are you not answering it?"

I ignored her.

"Fine, I'll answer it."

I went out to grab my phone before she could, but my reflexes were too slow. She smirked and opened the message.

It went silent for a second as Dez peered over he shoulder.

"What?" I looked at them both frantically. "What is it?"

Dez smiled sweetly, and Trish looked like she was about to cry, "Read it, then think about the decision you've made. He really likes you, Alls, I wish I had someone that liked me that much in only meeting them, what five months ago?"

"We'll leave you. Lee, please think about this. Fuck the others, if you don't want him getting arrested, think about what you can do..." Dez said.

I watched them walk away. When they were gone, the bell went and I made my way to the bathroom.

I took a deep breath before opening the message.

 _Alls, this will be my last message to you. If you're serious about the decision, then i'll respect that and try to move on. Ally, I like you so, so much it scares me to death. I have never in my entire twenty-one years of breathing liked someone as much as you. I understand your worries of being caught, but like I said, ill take full responsibility._

 _When I first met you five months ago, my hole world turned good again. I came to Miami to get away from the accident in New York involving my whole family two year's ago, it was dragging me down, and up until five months ago, I let it. My point is, my world was dark, and lonely, and then you come along and brightened it up. I guess you could say you're my little sun. Cringy, I know._

I chuckled and carried on reading.

 _I've never had a proper relationship before, because I have never really took much interest in the girls I dated, until you. You just... you make me want to get up out of my bed every day, you make me want to come to school to teach. Yes, sometimes you make me want to punch all the boys who secretly look at you, and yes, sometimes you drive me insane. But I like that._

 _Im falling really hard for you, Ally, so hard I think it may already be love... and I've never been in love before, unless you count being in love with a book and film - the same one we had a debate on the first day we met actually._

 _Remember what you said? About Romeo and Juliet? You said their story was to predictable, and I said everyone loves that. You then said about what if two characters were perfect for eachother, and they were meant to be, but it turns out they didn't end up happily ever after, they left eachother, and even though their love was too powerful and forever lasting, what if they didn't end up together, and they ended up leaving eachother._

 _Now, remember what I said? I said that: that story is no where near finished. It's just the beginning. Because if two people love eachother so much, and were meant to be, they will find some way to be together - forever._

 _Ally, baby, them people are us. We are those people. And I promise you, that if you want this as bad as I do, I will find a way for us to happen, without your worries, without me possibly being arrested. But you have to work with me._

 _I really like you Alls, maybe even falling in love with you... So please, please don't give up on us yet._

I release the breath I never knew I was holding and I lock my phone. I stare at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, wiping the tears that spilled down my cheek without me knowing.

Im not giving up on us. Why was I even going to? I laugh at myself and my stupidity. This guy... wow.

Love.

Im falling in love with him.

Im falling, in love, with my teacher.

I chuckled to myself, "This is going to be one hell of a life."

* * *

I sat cross legged on his bed, admiring the black and white decorations around the room. My heart was pumping a mile a minute, I was so nervous. I took a deep breath in, and release...out. In...out. In...out.

I didn't text him back, he probably thinks I've given up for good. I shook my head, I was just scared earlier.

I then heard his keys rattle as the front door unlocked. My heart sped up.

"What the hell?"

I muffled my giggle with my hand. That comment was probably because the door opened without the use of his keys.

I then heard him throw his keys on the kitchen counter and make his way upstairs.

He groaned, "Worst. day -" He opened the door.

"Ever?"

He stared blankly at me as I stood up off the bed.

"What- what are you doing here?"

I stepped towards him slowly, but stopped after two, keeping some distance between us.

"I thought it would be better if, I, um, tell you in person," I breathed out and fiddled with my fingers. Come on Ally you wimp. "If I tell you that..."

Within a millisecond, he was in front of me, hands on my hips with a firm hold and his head leaning against mine. I could smell his syrup-y scent...he smelt of pancakes. I smiled.

"Please don't do thi -"

"Im falling in love with you too," I whispered.

I looked up at his burning gaze. His pupils had dilated, and the specs of hazel were glowing with passion.

Without saying anymore, he closed the gap between us...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello babies! I broke up from school for six weeeekkssssss! Anyway, I've decided this story will be short and sweet, so 10 chapters of this story in total.**

 **So, let's get on with it!**

 **Hope you like it and I love what you guys think!**

* * *

 **Five Months Later...**

"Ally, come here!"

I huffed and walked out of Austins kitchen. "What now?"

"Look," he gestured towards his Apple Mac screen, "Baby, look!"

"Aus, I'm making dinner," I whined.

He stared at me, "This is worth it, I promise you. Now come and look!"

"You're such a child sometimes," I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "And you're not?"

I shook my head and plopped down beside him, leaning into his right side, looking at the computer screen. I scanned over what he was reading, and saw he was on Star Records page.

"What am I looking at again?"

"So, you know five months ago when I said that I would do anything to be with you, and that music is what I wanted to do originally?"

I look at him and nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, Star Records are looking for a new rising star, and ages ago, when I was like, eighteen, I sent in a demo of my album, and, oh my god, Ally they sent me an email. Read the email!"

He clicked a few things and then soon enough a long ass email was presented on the screen. "Dear Mr Moon, this email requires the five songs on your demo you sent in about three years ago. In them three years, my team and I have come to a very clear decision that we would like to meet with you and hear the rest of the album. We—"

"Skip to the bottom!"

I scan my eyes over the very last paragraph, "As a company we are always looking for new rising stars, but from the five songs you gave us, I can tell you are going to be a star in no time. I have very high hopes for you and I would like to meet some time this week to talk, and hopefully sign you to a record deal. I have high hopes and expectations. I think very dearly of you, and I hope to hear more. See you soon. Mr Star..."

I was stunned. My boyfriend, Austin Moon, a rising star?

"What do you think?" He looked at me with hope gleaming in his hazel eyes.

I was speechless. "I... It's..."

"Alls spit it out!" He chuckled.

I looked at him and smiled, "You're going right?"

He knitted his eyebrows at me giving me a confused look, "Of course I'm going...is it not what you want?"

"Of course it is!" I chuckled, throwing my hands around his neck. "I was just making sure that you were going, because of the teaching career and stuff," I kissed him soft and sweetly.

His hands went to my hips instinctively as he kissed me back, "I'm going to meet with Mr Star before telling the school. I can't not have a job if this doesn't work,"

I kissed him, "It'll work."

"You think so?"

I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes, enjoying his embrace. "I know so," I kissed him again but this time with more passion.

Ten months. We've been dating ten months, and sure they've been one hell of a ride, but if you love someone as much as-

I pulled away my eyes wide, "Oh my god,"

"What? Alls, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and looked at the floor blushing. "Baby, what is it?" Austin brought my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes.

I blinked, then blinked again before smiling softly at him, "I love you,"

He went silent for a second as his eye's done the talking. They were glowing with clear passion and...love.

"I love you too,"

I grinned and kissed him with so much force that he fell backwards on the sofa. The kisses were slow and passionate, yet hungry and needy. The kiss got pretty heated soon as his tongue entered my mouth, shocking me and making me gasp. But it was good.

Our tongues were fighting for dominance, my hands in his hair, his hands on the exposed skin on my hip and occasionally on my bottom. Our breaths were fast, our hair a mess. We both wanted each other, needed each other.

"I need you," Austin whispered against my lips.

"You have me..."

* * *

"Ally, what about this one?"

I looked at the thin piece of underwear she was holding, "Eh, not your style,"

She nodded, "You're right,"

"So, how have things been with you and Dez?"

"Great," She smiled and continued. "How's you and Mr. Moon?" She smirked.

I chuckled and blushed, "Fantastic,"

I picked up a red and black lace underwear set and stared at them for a while.

"He'll love them, heck I'd love to see you in them."

"You think?"

"I know so," She laughed. "Go try them on!"

She pushed me towards the changing rooms and shut the curtain. I began taking off my clothes and then my underwear, and soon enough I was butt naked. I looked at myself in the mirror. I am really lucky to have the body I have with the amount of crap I eat.

I continue getting ready and when i'm finally done adjusting the bra, Trish comes along and hops in the chaning room with me, holding something.

"Put this over the top, then call me,"

I nodded as she walked back out and unfolded what she gave me. I blushed horrendously at what she gave me. A silk, see-through dressing gown. It was gorgeous. Red, fluffy rims and a black, silk material. I put it on, and looked in the mirror.

"Trish!"

She came in and gave me a whistle. "Wear that and he'll drop dead."

I pout a little in the mirror thinking about the other night, I wish the first time was in this...

"What are you thinking about and why are you sad?"

I started to blush, remembering the other night. His hands on my skin, his hot kisses tracing my body...

"No way, you had sex!"

"Shhh!"

She shrugged, "Nothing I haven't done before. Let me guess, you wanted to be dressed in this?"

"Maybe," Is smirked.

"How was he? How big is he?"

I hid my face as my cheeks turned more pink by the second. "He's amazing and very large."

"Inches?"

"Nine or Ten, I cant decide."

"Wow..."

"Yeah..."

She snorted, "Looks like he's going to have a great birthday tomorrow,"

Realisation dawns on me as I remember tomorrow is also his meeting with Mr. Star. "He's gonna have an amazing congratulations present too."

"What for?"

I look at her then look around, "If I tell you something, promise me you wont say anything."

"How serious? Pinky-promise-from-camp swear?"

I nodded, "Pinky-promise-from-camp swear."

"So, what is it?"

We continued searching for more clothes and underwear. Victoria Secrets has always been a favourite.

"You know Star Records?"

"Mhmm..."

"When Austin was eighteen, he sent in his demo of his album, but because he was too young, Mr Stars words, he couldn't be signed. I think its because he decided to go university..."

She nodded and I carried on, "He scored a meeting with Mr Star to look over things and talk business. Mr Star thinks Austin is Miami's next rising star!"

"Ally!" I jumped at her loudness, half the shop looking at us. "This is huge!"

I grinned and nodded, "I know. Im so happy for him, I really hope he gets it."

"Have you ever heard him sing?"

I paused for a second thinking, "Not really. In the shower maybe, but only for, like, ten seconds,"

She looked at me and smirked, "Does he know you can sing?"

I shook my head, "No, and he is never going to find out I sing."

"What about song writing?"

"No!" I shook my head, "He'd think i'm insane."

She shook her head and laughed a little bit, "Come on chica, we've gotta get you a stunning outfit for your dinner date."

"Dinner date? I don't have a dinner date,"

She smiled, "You do now."

* * *

"Austin, I'm home!"

Silence. I kept my jacket and eight-inch heels on, hiding my birthday surprise underneath.

"Austin?"

I looked in the kitchen, in the living room and the bedrooms. Nothing.

Maybe he's not back from his interview yet? I checked the time; 5:13. He should definitely be back.

I walked to the back garden, about to call his name when I see him sitting on the egg chair with a book in his hands.

"Austin?"

He looked up at me, "Hey baby."

I walked straight towards him, "What you reading?"

He coughed and put it to the side, hiding it as I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, his around my waist. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow and let it go, "You're a very bad liar, but i'm going to let it slide since its your birthday. So, happy birthday handsome," I whispered the last part before kissing him passionately.

The kiss got intimate so quick, Austin groaned as I pulled back.

"Alllyyyyyy," He whined.

I chuckled and winked, "Later. How was your meeting, interview thingy with Mr Star?"

His eyes instantly lit up. "Well baby, you're looking at Star Records new rising star!"

I squealed and pulled him in for the tightest hug of my life. "I knew you could do it!"

He kissed my neck, then my shoulder and then thanked me - and that's when I noticed it... my songbook.

I pulled away and grabbed it as I stood in front of him, "Why do you have this?"

"Its yours?" He smiled brightly.

"Of course its mine it has a giant 'A' written on the front! Austin, why do you have it?"

He stood up and faced me, "You must have dropped it when you went out with Trish yesterday, I didn't know, I didn't think..."

I nodded, "Have you read it?"

He smiled, "Every page... but the diary entry's. I wouldn't do that - I thought it was someone else's and its rude anyway."

I licked my lips and looked at the ground, "So, the songs?..."

"They're amazing, Alls. You're super talented, why didn't you show me?"

"Its embarrassing."

"It's amazing," He grabbed my hands and interlocked our fingers.

I looked straight in his eyes, "I love you..."

He kissed me before replying, "I love you more..."

I shook my head, "Anyway..." I pushed him back onto the egg chair and stood in front of him.

He raised his eyebrows at me as I smirked, "Are you ready for your birthday treat and a congratulations present?"

"Tell me its a monkey,"

I shook my head, "Not quite as cute," My heart raced as I pulled off my trench coat.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his mouth formed an 'o' shape. I stood their, red and black lace underwear, black stiletto's showing off my legs and the long silk cloak Trish bought me.

"Alls..."

"You like?"

"Like?" He stood up and in a second he was in front of me, his eyes burning with firery passion. He gripped my hips and pulled me agains his crutch, whispering into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I love it. You look gorgeous,"

I giggled, "Thankyou."

"Woah, dude, come check out how hot this chick is in that back yard!"

"Fuck me, I want that,"

Austin pulled away and stared at the two men staring at me with anger. He covered my body with his as he stood in front of me. I reached up to his cheek, "Come on. I'm yours, not theirs, don't react..."

We began walking away, Austin still covering me when, "Come over here sexy and I'll show you a good time!"

"Better than him anyway!"

I felt Austin's hand tighten and I grabbed his face in my hands, "Look at me... I love you. I love _you_. They're trying to get under your skin,"

"Well its _working_ ,"

"Ignore it," I got closer to his face, "Focus on me... Austin, _focus on me_."

"I'd love to suck on you, all over, make you _scream_ ," They chuckled and Austin turned red.

"Focus on me,"

They continued saying things but Austin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing I know, Austin's carrying me and kissing me, deepening it with every step into the house.

Once we were in, Austin broke the kiss and held me up against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Do you feel old yet?" I tried to hide my smile.

He looked at me and shook his head before looking me up and down, then staring deep into my eyes. "You really are beautiful, Ally,"

I smiled and kissed him. "Thankyou,"

"I have a favour to ask, and I really hope you say yes..."

"Not proposing already are you Moon, this is only a little surprise and you've had your breath taken away. Imagine wedding night?" I smirked and he chuckled and leaned his head back.

"Not yet, but one day," He smiled, "I want you to be...my songwriter,"

I stared at him blankly. "Your... songwriter?"

"Mr Star says if I don't find one by the end of this week, I'm not the next rising star. I found that book and was going to follow up on who's it was, and it was yours, and the thought of travelling with you and not leaving you behind every year for six weeks or months, kinda makes me ecstatic and calmer."

I blinked trying to process that he wants his girlfriend to be his partner.

"So will you?"

"I... are you sure? I mean, they're not even that gre-"

He kissed me to shut me up, "Baby they're amazing. I was looking at other people's and they're nowhere near as good. So, yes?"

My smile turned into a grin as I nodded, "Yes!"

He kissed me so powerfully my head hit the back of the wall. "Ouch," I hissed.

"Im so sorry," Austin put me down and looked at my head, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Just great."

I kicked off my eight-inch heels and threw them to the side, taking a lot of height off of what I was before.

"Ally? Alls, where you gone? You've vanished,"

I hit his chest as he laughed and looked down, "Stoopppp,"

He kissed my head, "Its adorkable."

"Adorkable?"

He smiled, "Adorable and dorky,"

I chucked and shook my head, "Are you going to accept your treat now, otherwise ill just go home," I began walking towards the door.

Austin grabbed my hips and pulled my back into his front. His kissed my ear, then nipped at my neck before kissing my sweet spot, making me moan, "How much was the underwear set?"

I took deep breaths as he trailed hot kisses along my neck, "Around a hundred dollars for both, why?"

He ripped the side of my bra making me gasp, "I can buy you another set."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey gorgeousness'! I hope you're all having a lovely day, or had a lovely day if its late at night like it is where I am. I was going to post this chapter ages ago, I know I'm terrible, but I've had exams, and I've been trying to find the time.**

 **Also, there is a rant. You're more than welcome to read it, but one of the last reviews I received was nasty - they know who they are and this is focussed at them.**

 **Enjoy the chapter though!**

 **Anyway, the rant...**

 _ **On my last chapter, I had two reviews from someone, and they were not very friendly. Yes, I understand criticism helps, and I respect that, but what you were saying was just trying to hurt my feelings. However, sorry to burst your bubble, but it didn't. I'm not going to name who you are, because you know who you are, and I'm not spiteful - which is why I'm going to tell you this now.**_

 _ **This is my story that I write in my own time. I enjoy writing this story, and from the reviews I do get, other people like this story too. If you do not like the grammar mistakes I make throughout, or the spelling mishap's, or any other tiny thing you want to point out in my story - DO NOT READ MY STORY. It's simple. I am human. Human's make little mistakes all the time - I'm sure you've made many. Therefore, don't pick me up on it in a review to be spiteful - it's not worth your time because It doesn't hurt my feelings or make me angry or upset.**_

 _ **Now, in the first review you asked if I was black. No, I am not black, I am white. BUT, just because someone's skin tone is different from yours, DOES NOT mean they make mistakes purposely. Again, they're also human and are ALLOWED to make mistakes. Black people are no different from white people - we are all human and we are all taught by the same rules in life - whether people follow them is a different story.**_

 _ **I do not like that you are trying to offend me, and other people who read this story, so I do not appreciate the reviews. They are a waste of your time, so just don't write them unless you have something nice to say. The only reason I wrote this entire rant was because I didn't like the way you disrespected other cultures in a review. Being black makes you no different, as I have said before.**_

 _ **Also, I DO NOT spell Mum wrong, so I will not 'get it right' as you commented, as spelling it 'm' 'u' 'm' is correct in England, and that is where I live. Just because you live anywhere else in the world and spell it 'm' 'o' 'm', doesn't mean that I spell it wrong. I could say you spell it wrong, but I respect that spelling it 'm' 'o' 'm' is how you have been brought up to spell it.**_

 _ **ANYWAY... lets all breathe and think positively! Hate is going to do no good in the world, especially in the harsh society teenagers live in nowadays.**_

 **Before we get onto the chapter, I would also like to thank Ross' Juliet and Jcarter692, your reviews were lovely - I love reading them! People like you make me want to update.**

 **Okay... now the chapter. Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

"So I'm guessing your weekend went well?"

I dazed out of my dream and looked at Trish. She was standing infront of me, holding her books in one hand, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "It was fantastic."

I unlocked my locker, and started getting out my books. History, then chemistry, then english... A smile appeared on my face, knowing that I had two entire periods with my gorgeous boyfriend today, and who knows, I might even get out of P.E to go and do some 'extra learning'.

"Did he like the present?"

I looked at her with a pointed expression, "What do you think? Trish - he _tore_ the underwear set off of me,"

"Woah," her eyes went wide.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

I shut my locker and pulled my bag over my shoulder, "So, do you want to hang out this weekend? Austin has another meeting, and they take so long."

She slapped me, "Don't complain! He's going to be a millionaire soon, and you're going to love it."

"I love him anyway," We turned the corner of the corridor, "With, or without his money."

"I know you do," Our movement came to a stop when we reached History. "Just think though, _money_ , imagine how many times you can take _me_ shopping!"

I laughed and shook my head as we walked into History. Monday's are always so boring, and the fact we have Mr. Wade doesn't help the situation.

"So when are we going homecoming shopping?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I haven't even thought about that, I've been too busy."

"Well, you know you're gonna have to find a date, right? Because you can't go with," She looked around and leaned closer to me whispering, "Mr. Moon."

"Austin, Trish, you can call him Austin. And, i'm not even sure I want to go."

"What?!" She practically screamed. I shut my eyes for a second from the surprised heartattack I could feel rising. "You can't not go to homecoming, Ally, its like, your thing!"

"Well," I licked my lips, "This year is different,"

"You bet my ass it is," She narrowed her eyes at me, "You're going."

I rolled my eyes at her as the class went silent with Mr. Wade walking in.

Just an hour, Ally, thats all...

" _Urgh_ ," I moaned and put my head in my hands.

* * *

"So, have you reconcidered?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. History had finished, and we were now walking to Chemistry.

"No, Trish. Homecoming is just a dance, its not important."

She gasped and put her hand over her heart like she was hurt, "Not important? Ally, you've won queen every. single. year for the past four, and you're giving up on your last?"

"Yes, Trish, how many more ti-"

"Trish is right you know Ally," Jessica said.

Trish and I had stopped outside Chemistry to finish our convosation, but apparently others felt the same and wanted to join in.

"You win every year," Layla followed after.

"That and the fact you sealed the deal with Kyle the first night you both won," Jessica finished.

"I - what?!" I looked at Trish outraged. "Who has said this?"

Layla looked at me wearily, as if she forgot who I was, "I don't actually know, all I know is that it went round the school. After that, well... here you are."

"Are you accusing me of being popular because of some rumour about me sleeping with Kyle?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe if it wasn't for that night, you wouldn't be high up there with him. I mean, no offence Ally, you're pretty and all, but you're not, like, hot, like all the boys want. You're more... cute, like a baby type. "

I stepped towards her, "Excuse me? First of all, I recall no one knowing who the hell Kyle was before I dated him, second of all, I never asked to be popular, nor did I sleep with someone to become popular. Third of all, I'm decent for a young women my age, if you don't think so - try acting it so that real men actually notice you."

I began to walk away with Trish, not hearing one more word out of her mouth.

"Jealous bitch," Trish grunted quietly.

"That's what all the sluts say," I heard Jessica say.

I have never whipped my head round so quickly in my life, I thought my head was going to come _off_.

"What the hell did you just say?" I heard Trish bellow.

I stared at them both for a second in disbelief. I've never been rude to these girls once in my four years of high school, and they start accusing me of all this? Unbelievable.

"Listen here, bitches, just because you're jealous of -"

"Trish," I put my body infront of her to stop her walking any further. By this time we had caught the attention of everyone in the halls, not just a few. But I couldn't care less.

"Let go of me Ally, I need to show them whores who's boss around here and that show them that they cannot talk to my best friend like that."

I smiled, "It's okay. I got it."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and relaxed. I swung my head to the left and right slightly, stretching out my neck, kind of like they do in the movies, then whipped round and walked straight to them.

Layla chuckled, "What you going to do? Tell on m-"

I slapped her so hard that she fell into the lockers.

"You ever call me a slut, or a slag, or any mistreated word about any rumours going around the school again - I will personally end your school life here at Marino. And you," I looked at Jessica, "You say anything to me, or say that this incident went any different than it has, I will end your's just as bad."

I huffed smirking then walked away. As I approached Trish she handed me my bag and high-fived me.

We walked into Chemistry as though nothing had happened, and, yes, I was feeling very proud of myself, I felt a bit sick at the fact people think I lost my virginity to Kyle. Yes, I've had sex with him, but that was once and he was horrible to me...

I shuddered at the thought.

"Afternoon class, you all have me back until the end of the semester. I would like to think that you're all very happy. Now, before we begin can someone please tell me what happened outside just a minute ago?"

I shrinked down in my chair, avoiding eye gaze as everyone looked at me.

"Miss Dawson?"

I looked at Austin, who had the slightest smile on his lips, but wouldn't let it through. He looks hot when he's stern.

"Yes, Mr Moon?"

He licked his lips to prevent himself from smiling, "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Miss Dawson, Principle Ashely would like to see you."

"Or not," He whispered.

I huffed as I walked past him and he stopped me.

"Tell me after? Dinner at my house, seven-thirty?" He said lowly so that no one else would here.

I nodded, "I bet you can't wait. Sleepover?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Now, please, Miss Dawson." Came through the intercom again.

I mentally face palmed myself, "Im going, I'm going..."

Austin laughed when he turned around to write on the board. As I walked out and shut the door, I looked through the window part of the door and noticed her was slyly looking in my direction. He winked at me before nodding his head to the left, shooing me to Principle Ashelys office.

I roll my eyes at myself and think sarcastically, 'this is going to be fun', whilst I listen to my converse slap the floor tiles on my way to his room. Once I get there, I notice Jessica and Layla sitting there with him. Jessica looking flushed and Layla with a bright red bruised looking cheek. I chuckle to myself.

 _So worth it._


End file.
